Dime Por Qué
by MagicalMana
Summary: Mi primer fic HoroxRen.´Te haré mío´ estas palabras de Hao dirigidas a Ren intrigan tanto al chino como a su compañero de equipo Horo, quien preocupado por Ren, decide confesarle sus sentimientos. A Ren le invaden el temor y la confusión...


_Este es mi primer fic. Es HoroxRen y comienza después del encuentro que tiene Ren con Hao en la aldea Pache ._

* * *

Temor

"Tarde o temprano te haré mio" … Fueron las palabras que Horokeu Usui tuvo tiempo de escuchar cuando fue en busca de Ren y encontró a éste frente a Hao.

En cuanto Hao se fue, el peliazul le preguntóa Ren por la conversación pero Ren se limitó a decirle "no es asunto tuyo" friamente…

Aquella misma noche, el Ainu no podía dormir. Solo pensaba en Ren, en las palabras de Hao…

"Por qué? Qué querra Hao de Ren?" una imagen de Ren desvaneciéndose en los brazos de Hao sacó a Horo de sus pensamientos de golpe.

"Será mejor que me tranquilice… y Ren? Como estará? Dormido?" y tras estás palabras pronunciadas mentalmente, se fue a la habitación de Ren y vio al chico chino mirando por la ventana, al parecer aun no se había acostado.

-Ren! - la voz del Ainu sorprendió al joven Tao.

-…! Qué diablos haces aquí descerebrado??!!-

-No podia dormir, me preocupa lo que Hao te haya dicho.

-Te dije que eso no es asunto tuyo…

-Ren…- esta vez el tono de Horo sonó más severo y su mirada era seria y penetrante. Ren, al verle la cara, se quedó sin palabras y se sonrojó ligeramente pero se sentía inseguro.

-Vete de aquí! No quiero hablar ahora…

-Pero Ren…

-Fuera!! -gritó Ren hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos. Sentía mal, inseguro e incluso desorientado… no quería admitir que las palabras de Hao le habían causado cierto temor…miedo. Y ahora, su compañero de equipo le estaba causando la misma sensación al hablarle con ese tono y esa mirada.

"Por qué me siento así? Acaso soy tan débil que no puedo aguantar las palabras ni los duros tonos de unos estúpidos individuos? Qué me pasa? … ahora solo quiero estar solo…no…no es estar solo lo que quiero…lo que de verdad quiero es…es…"

Los pensamientos de Ren fueron interrumpidos por el abrazo cálido y protector de Horokeu .

-Ren… yo te aprecio mucho…y solo quiero que estés bien… y quiero que cuentes conmigo, no olvides que estoy a tu lado. –Ahora la voz del shaman de hielo sonaba dulce, cálida, reconfortante…

-…Gracias… -Fue lo único que Ren supo contestar mientras agarraba los brazos de Horo que rodeaban su cintura. Aunque en verdad Ren estaba confuso:

"Esto es lo que quería, si, esto es. Quería sentirme bien en los brazos de alguien pero…en los de él? Por qué? Si siempre se está metiendo conmigo…y ahora… por qué?"

-Ren- Horo interrumpió de nuevo los pensamientos del muchacho- creo que debo decirte algo ahora. –Tras estas palabras, el Ainu hundió su cabeza en la nuca de Ren – desde hace un tiempo siento que estoy enamorado… de ti.-

Tras oir esto, el chino abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza del asombro dejando escapar tambien un leve gemido a causa de sentir el cálido aliento de su compañero en la nuca.

-Qué…qué has dicho? Qué…significa?- dijo Ren sonrojado, con cierta dificultad para articular palabra a causa de los nervios. Comenzó a girar su cabeza lentamente esperando toparse con los ojos de Horo pero en su lugar notó los labios de éste juntándose con los suyos. Ren no pudo moverse.

Cuando Horo rompió el beso, Ren le miró fijamente unos segundos, sonrojado y paralizado.

-Qué me respondes,Ren? –Preguntó Horokeu con una cálida sonrisa.

Ren solo pudo levantarse de la cama y salir corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Horo apoyado en la ventana con expresión de tristeza y preocupación, sumido en sus pensamientos : "quizá no tendría que habérselo dicho tan pronto…hubiera sido mejor si huebiese esperado a que estuviera libre de preocupaciones? O quizá…quizá ha actuado así porque no me corresponde…"

En el jardín del hotel donde estaban alojados se encontraba Ren, solo , confuso, temblando mientras recordaba lo que acababa de ocurrir preguntándose si no había sido un sueño. No le había disgustado nada de lo ocurrido con Horo …pero tampoco le había dejado indiferente.

* * *

Corto,ya lo se pero primero quiero ver si gusta. Si veo que consigo 3 reviews o más lo seguiré encantada y gracias a los lectores!! 


End file.
